


Ryan and Pat

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This is more or less a group of Drabbles that show blips of the Stiles' relationship from Ryan's point of view





	1. #18. Black

The night sky was beautifully sparkling with white stars against the black background. Living so far north, away from the city made the night sky so beautiful. Add a fire, his girl snuggled up next to him, keeping warm in a thick blanket, it made it as close to Heaven on Earth as possible. Ryan and Pat loved just being together after years of being separated because of Ryan’s work. The best part though were times when Clare was at friends house and they were alone. Get the idea….


	2. #27. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really follow the other 9 but still Ryan and Pat are the main characters so here it is.

After one show in Ryan received a phone call from Pat needing to vent about the kids.

“The teenagers are driving me up the wall with all their arguing. I’m about ready to strangle them with all the arguing and getting into each other face.

Poor Clare, she’s been miserable with a head cold and wanted to talk to you. I told her you were working and we could try in an hour. I don’t know if it’s fortunate or not but she finally fallen asleep and I’m not waking her up.

They chatted for a while longer before hanging up the phone. After finish the call Colin asked if anything was wrong.

“No. The kids are driving Pat up the wall. It’s just the joys of being a parent.


	3. #45. Moon

The full moon was bright amongst the black background. Ryan and Pat sat contently on their swing, close to the fire, as Ryan’s long legs gently rocking it back and forth. They just enjoyed sitting together in the stillness of the night air, snuggled in a blanket. It was Pat that made the first move, gently placing her lips on Ryan’s cheeks. First simple kisses led to a full make out session, tongue and all. That led to hands flying up and down each others body, getting turned on more and more by each second. With some maneuvering they made love in front of the fire.


	4. #51. Water

Ryan has always been drawn to water. It brought him a sense of peace that he couldn’t find anywhere else. He loved to take his boat out to the middle of Lake Samish, throw an anchor down, and let the movement of the boat take away his worries away. His wife, while didn’t mind riding in the boat didn’t like the idea of stopping in the middle of water. She always thought something bad would happen. Ryan always assured her that if the boat wouldn’t start back up that he had a lot of provision to keep them going for a few days at least.


	5. #52. Fire

After spending a day on the water, Ryan liked to spend his nights in front of a roaring fire with Pat by his side. After the years separated by Ryan’s work, he tried to make up for it by spending time with her, alone. With having Clare late in life, the best opportunity is for them to sit by the fire at night when Ryan isn’t touring. It’s a nice way to end the evening, snuggling together just enjoying each other’s company.


	6. #53. Earth

“Dad, did you know that the Earth was round?”

“Yep. I did go to school.”

“They knew the Earth was round back then?” Clare asked innocently.

“Yes dear. I’m not that old.” Ryan said as Clare leaves the room.

“Oh, you’re definitely not old at all,” Pat says in a seductive voice.

Ryan loved when Pat tried to take him to bed. Okay it’s not “tried” as much as she does take him to bed. He so glad he took time off after Drew Carey Show to stay home and enjoy home life.


	7. #54. Air

They had to be quiet since Clare was in the room adjoining their’s. The smother their noise with kisses but at times had to come up for air.

Ryan loved when Pat giggle. How she tried hard to keep quiet but she couldn’t keep the giggles in. Having a wild sexual escapade while your daughter was in the next room was insane but a whole lot of fun as well. Ryan wondered where else they could have mind blowing sex in this house…..


	8. #63. Summer

Living on a lake, especially during the summer, there were always people in your backyard no matter what time of the day it was. While it was fun being on your boat, there wasn’t any privacy outside to do something exciting but something you didn’t want to share with your neighbors. So Ryan with time on his hands thought about how to accomplish this feat. 

One night, feeling young again, he woke Pat, told her the two of them were going on the boat.

“On the boat, Ryan?”

“Yes. Just come along,” he told her, grabbed her hand, leading her to the boat.


	9. #74. Dark

Beside their world being dark, so was the boat. Pat wonder what was going on. All thoughts were lost when he engaged her on a kiss that made her toes curl. The Ryan lighted some candles and Pat was speechless.

He had created a romantic rendezvous in their bedroom on the boat. Rose petals, candles, softest blankets and pillows, were abound.

He carefully picked Pat up and laid her gently on the bed and made love to her. She deserve this, he knew he had been in one of his moods lately and he wanted to show her how much he truly still loved her and never wanted to part.


	10. #64. Fall

Fall in Washington usually meant cold, rainy, and just in general dreary weather. But once in a while a dry, cool, evening would bestow the area and Ryan could sit outside, enjoy a fire and just relax. Tonight was one of those rare opportune nights. 

Once dinner was done and everyone was cleaning up Ryan walked over to Pat and said, “Fire, tonight?” She grinned.

“Ah, mom, dad, just remember how I came along….” Clare laughed. She only hoped that when she was her parents age that she and her spouse were half as happy as they were.


End file.
